The present invention relates to a binding machine for binding a bundle of linear materials such as electric wires, wire rods and so forth by winding an adhesive tape around such a bundle.
Binding machines of the kind described developed and proposed up to now can be sorted into two types: namely, a first type in which a tape roll revolves around the bundle such as to wind a tape around the bundle, and a second type in which a tape is extracted from a stationary tape roll and cut into pieces of a predetermined length, the tape pieces then being wound around the bundle as it is rotated by a rotary holder.
The binding machine of the first type is inevitably large in size and complicated in construction due to the necessity for the provision of a mechanism for revolving the tape roll around the bundle. The binding machine of the second type encounters the same problems because the tape extracting mechanism, the tape cutting mechanism and the taping mechanism, the last of which includes the bundle rotating means, are all provided independently.